Show-Stopper
* * * |type = Sniper|grade = |released = 18.5.0|efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = 70|capacity = 10 (max 50) (20 default)|mobility = *110 *12 (weight) *65 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = |theme = Futuristic-themed|cost = 100 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = |image1 = 1 = |-| 2 = |-| 3 = |-| 4 = }} The is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 18.5.0 update. Description Making its debut in the 2022 Military Fair, the futuristic outlook combined with modern styling have put every spectators in awe due to the innovative styling. Developed by the Matriarch Armanent, the company have developed this Sniper weapon as a pilot design to be shown to the audiences if they are interested into such designs. Featuring the sleek design, combined with the Picatinny rail for scope attachment, it unleashes the higher damage that is derived from the powerful energy box used as an ammo box. The design of the hand guard allows the ease of handling when aiming, whereas the skeleton stock that is well-designed are used for recoil reduction when firing. Thanks to its overall build quality, this weapon is to be designed as a near-recoil-less Sniper weapon. Appearance It appears to be a futuristic sniper rifle with a sleek design. It has a heat shield as a handguard, bulky energy magazine box and a stock with two adjacent light-blue bars attached towards the lower grip. On top of the receiver and under the heat shield comes with the Picatinny rail with the 10X sniper scope and a bipod, respectively. Strategy It deals godlike damage, low fire rate, good capacity and adequate mobility. Tips *Aim for the head to deal devastating damage. *The recommended range for this weapon is long-range, in order to maximize the scope's usability. **However, medium range is possible, though it requires a bit of experience to do so. *This can one shot players so try to be accurate so you can get fast kills. *It is an endgame weapon, so you do not need any other Sniper weapon. *Take the time to aim first if locked in a sniper duel. *Use a high-mobility weapon in case you want to move around in a faster speed. *Hide in a hidden place whenever you reload, since its reloading speed is slightly atrocious. *Its 10X scope makes it a devastating weapon in long ranges, if used correctly. *If you notice strafing enemies, you can pair this weapon with a slowing one for better results. *Be wary of its fairly low magazine capacity and make every shot count. *Have a backup weapon in case any surprise attacks might be done on you. *This weapon can one-shot anybody, so aim carefully. *Keep moving while sniping enemies since being stationary most of the time can leave you vulnerable to counterattacks. *Aim well to conserve ammo. Counters *This weapon is mostly a one headshot kill, unless you have a Resurrection at hand, be careful when engaging these users at basically all ranges. *You can hide behind walls since it does not have wall break projectiles. *It's hard to use this weapon in close range, so use a close/medium range weapon to counter when you're close to the enemy. *Try wasting the user's ammo as the reload rate is quite slow. *Try to run away because this weapon is like a killer weapon. Once you are targeted you WILL die pretty fast. Try to stay in covered areas such as trees or hills. Try to jump around and swap to Battle Shovel for mobility. *Get in close range. However, beware that experienced opponents can kill you without the scope. *A semi-effective counter to this weapon is using weapons or gadgets with the Slowing Targets down attribute. However, be aware that skilled users would know how to counter this counter. *Keep out of this gun's users' sight. *Disorient its users with high fire rate, close range and/or area damage weapons. *A close range shotgun user or a scoped masterpiece musket (at long range) can be a good choice if you lack instant travel weapons for your backup or special. *Any fast-firing weapons can make up for this weapon's low fire rate. *Jump around, if you wish to make the user waste ammo in the process, but make sure you have to do the random pattern as skilled users can estimate your position while you do so. *Try to use the Eraser to trap the user inside a gravitation force so that you can easily finish them off with one of your other powerful weapons. *The high zoom magnification and narrow scope of the Legend Sniper makes one aiming down the sights blindsided. Approach the user from the sides. *Use the Reflector (Gadget) to make the sniper less interested in hitting you. Performance Analysis Cost to buy depends on the ease of obtaining Recommended Maps * * * * * * Trivia *The design itself shares some design cues from the Sniper Rifle from Sanctum 2, minus the color hue and the inclusion of modern conveniences such as rails, scope and a bipod. *The reason why its name is called " " is that the weapon itself was presented in the 2022 Weapon Expo as a pilot design. *There exists its LMG-based little brother, released in the 20.0.0 update, also presented in the above expo, according to the gallery description. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single shots Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Legendary Category:Bipod Category:Clan Weapons Category:Event Set Category:Super Chest